


Family Values

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby, Kid Fic, M/M, Press and Tabloids, married steve/Bucky, press confernce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Hosts a press conference with his baby daughter in his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Values

Steve sat at the table in front of the seats that would soon be filled with reporters. Next to him was an empty seat that Bucky should have been filling and in his arms lay his daughter, Margaret, asleep for the first time in nearly 3 days. He smiled down at his baby girl as she gurgled a bit in her sleep.

Outside the hall natasha was giving very strict instructions to the horde of reporters not to speak until after Steve had made his announcement. Steve thanks god that the reporters eared Natasha enough to listen as the filled in and took their seats in near silence. Once everyone was seated Steve spoke.

“I want all microphone turn off, right now. Everyone is going to be quiet and calm. You will raise your hands and wait to be called on. If you wake this baby Natasha will kill you for me.” Natasha who was standing next to the table he sat at nodded in confirmation. “If you wake this baby you and your entire network or newspaper or whatever it is you're employed you will be banned from all future press conferences with any of the Avengers. Got it?” The reporters nodded and quietly confirmed their understanding. “Ok let’s begin.”

The first reporter was a young woman who was clearly very nervous. She ask the question everyone had. “Why do you have a baby?”

“This is my daughter, Margaret.”

“Where’s Sargent James?” Another young reporter asked.

“He’s at home with our other daughter Sarah. Sarah’s a bit under the weather and we’re trying to keep Margaret from catching what she has. Not to worry though, Sarah will be fine.”

A reporter from on of the more conservative news network was next. “Why do you and your partner feel the need to continue to destroy the family values ofr America?” She said the word partner like it tasted terrible in her mouth.

Natasha looked to Steve, silently asking if she should kill that reporter now. Steve shook his head with small smirk. He had another plan.

“Ma’am I’m asking you to be quiet and calm here because i value my daughter more than the news media and my husband i at home because he values our daughter  more than the news media aswell. I'm honestly not sure how we’re destroying any family values here.” the woman didn’t seem to know how to respond, as she was escorted out of the room by two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. There was a brief silence before another reporter, and older man, raised his hand. Natasha pointed to him to call on him and he rose from his seat.

“May I just say that you and your husband seen to be great parents.”

“Thank you, sir.” Steve smiled.

“How old are your little girls and how long have you had them?”

“They’re 10 months old and we’ve had them since they were 3 months. Their mother put them up for adoption. I don’t know why, so don’t ask. And no she doesn’t know who her children ended up with and we don’t know who she is. and i would appreciate if you didn't try to find out. Ther mother, whoever she is deserves to maintain her privacy.”

The questions continued

Who’s older?: Sarah by 5 minutes.

What are their full names?: Sarah Justice Barnes-Rogers and Margaret Liberty Barnes-Rogers

Ect. Ect.

The press conference continued for another half hour before Margaret began fussing and Steve informed the reporters that he needed to get her home for dinner.

_-_-_-_-_

Steve told Bucky all about that press conference as they ate dinner that night. They'd somehow managed to get both girls to sleep early. On the table sat two baby monitors, one for each girl’s bedroom. They had decided on separate roms because the girls kept each other up at night when they share one room and with Sarah’s illness they were extra thankful for the different rooms. One sick baby was hard enough.

“Sarah’s doing better.” Bucky informed his husband. ‘Bruce checked on her today. He says the virus should be out of her system in the next day or two.”

“That’s great. I’m absolutely convinced the reason Margaret's been so fussy is because she misses her sister.”

“Of course she does.” Bucky took his last bite and began to gather the dishes up and put them in the sink. “When Sarah’s healthy again we should get away for a weekend. Just the two of us.”

“Buck, what about they girls?”

“Nat and Clint can handle them for a weekend, and Bruce will be around if anything happens. Don’t you miss not being interrupted by baby monitors.” He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist from behind and kissed his neck.

Steve sighed, happily. “Yeah I do. Alright Buck, we’ll take a weekend, but first…”

And with that Steve dragged Back to their bedroom and by some miracle the girls slept through the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
